tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
* 2009 * 2015 * 2020 }} Bachmann Trains is a model railway company that has made Thomas & Friends models in HO scale since 2002 and G scale since 2009, with models in N scale set to be released in 2020. The range's models are made from special toolings to resemble the characters as depicted in the television series. Nearly all of the locomotives have a special moving-eyes-mechanism that allows the eyes to look back and forth across the tracks while the locomotives are in motion. The HO models are not available outside of North America, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand, as Hornby holds the OO/HO Thomas license overseas, although the Bachmann models are compatible with the Hornby models by virtue of having identical coupling systems. After Hornby had discontinued their Thomas & Friends range in 2018, Bachmann secured the rights to distribute their HO scale products in the UK and Ireland with further availability stated to expand in 2020. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Thomas * Sound-Chipped Thomas * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert 2015 * Celebration Thomas 2017 * James * Oliver * Rosie 2018 * Thomas * Grumpy Diesel * Paxton 2019 * Toby * Rosie 2020 * LBSC 70 Thomas * Busy Bee James * Daisy Rolling Stock 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach * Red Express Brake Coach * Brake Van * S.C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Cargo Car * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker * Fuel Tanker * Fred Pelhay * Rickety 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon * 6-Ton Wagon * Salt Wagon * RF Container Wagon * Well Wagon * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Coach * Mail Coach 2009 * Flatbed with Paint Drums * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Van 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Mail Coach 2016 * Toad * Troublesome Truck #5 * Sodor Salt Wagon * GWR Cattle Wagon * Live Lobster Refrigerator van 2017 * Ventilated Van - Great Western * Ventilated Van - Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. 2018 * The Spiteful Brake Van * Water Tanker * Sodor Diesel Co. Tanker * McColl's Cattle Wagon 2019 * Gordon's Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Mining Wagon with Load - Blue * Sodor Coal Co. Wagon with Load * Sodor Scrap Co. Wagon * Sodor Logging Company Flat Wagon with Logs 2020 * Oil Tanker Troublesome Truck #6 * 1 Plank Wagon with Brendam Cargo and Freight crate * 1 Plank Wagon with Brendam Bay Shipping Co. crate * 1 Plank Wagon with Sodor Steamworks crate Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line is still in HO scale but runs on N gauge track. This is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn30". Engines 2015 * Skarloey 2017 * Rheneas 2019 * Rusty 2020 * Peter Sam Rolling Stock 2015 * Open Wagon * Blue Box Van * Red Box Van 2017 * Slate Wagon with Load * Slate Wagon with Load #101 * Slate Wagon with Load #164 2019 * Red Carriage * Blue Carriage 2020 * Blue Brake Van * Red Brake Van N Scale Engines 2020 * Thomas * Percy * James Rolling Stock 2020 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Oil Tanker * Fuel Tanker * Water Tanker Sets 2020 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Guard 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal Gantry * Water Tower * Coal Hopper * Pedestrian Bridge * Sodor Junction Station 2009 * Switch Tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable * Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford Station Building Kit * Motorised Windmill 2016 * Round Water Tower * Square Water Tower Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed HO Scale Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set * Percy the Small Engine Set * James the Red Engine Freight Set 2005 * James the Red Engine Freight Set 2006 * Gordon's Express Set 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set * Thomas' Fun with Freight Set * Thomas' Holiday Special Set 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery Set 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express Set 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! 2019 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery HO Scale Parts * Hook-and-Loop Couplers * Track Play-Tape G Scale Engines 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2016 * Thomas with DCC sound * Percy with DCC sound 2017 * Winston 2020 * Diesel Rolling Stock 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with Load * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brake Van 2014 * Raspberry Syrup Tanker * Blue Open Wagon * Cream Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2016 * Ice Cream Wagon * GWR Box Van * Explosives Box Van * Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Box Van 2018 * The Spiteful Brake Van 2019 * Toffee Tanker * Water Tanker * Chocolate Syrup Tanker Accessories 2012 * Thomas' Snowplough 2017 * DCC Sound Module G Scale Sets 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set Trivia * The 2002 Product Catalogue oddly showed a Lionel O scale Thomas on the front cover. * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold and Cranky) were based on promotional artwork in circulation at the time. * The HO scale oil, cream and raspberry syrup tankers and the Mail Coach were all initially released as they appeared in the model series, but were reissued with their CGI series insignia in 2011. * Thomas, Percy and James' HO models do not have front couplers, unlike all the other HO scale locomotives. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. Henry and Gordon additionally also have grey brake pipes and lamp irons. Curiously however, the sound-equipped Thomas has black coupling hooks. In late 2018, the normal Thomas had his coupling hooks painted black. * On Emily's HO model and G scale model, her water filler cap is green instead of black. * Later releases of Thomas' HO model feature two holes behind his front bufferbeam so that his snowplough can be fitted. Also in 2014, the chassis block and wiring contacts on Thomas' HO scale model were redesigned. * Henry's tender is noticeably shorter in height than in the television series. * On James' original HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. The handrails are also white when they should be silver. The large scale model is devoid of these errors; however, the wheels are unpainted. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed plans to update James to look more like his television show counterpart in 2015. However, once update artwork was sent to the factory, it was too late to change the production line at the time. James' updated model was released in late 2017, with black tender axle boxes, underframes, drawbar and dummy coupling hooks, as well as silver handrails. The dome, whistle and lining were also painted in a brass colour as opposed to the gold colour of the original model. However, the smoke box saddle remains red, the wheels became unpainted and it still has no front coupler. It is likely the James model was updated in response to feedback from customers. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board instead of under it. Strangely, his prototype model did not have this problem. ** Percy is the only HO locomotive not to have a rear dummy coupling hook. ** He is slightly taller than his television series counterpart due to the way the cylinders are fitted. * In 2019, the brown colour on Toby's HO scale model was darkened. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housings are black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to Duck's CGI model and the top of his safety valve was also painted black, but they were changed to grey and green respectively on the production model. * Donald and Douglas' HO models lack cab side handrails that support the roof. * The large scale GWR box van and Sodor Fruit and Vegetable Co. van are depicted as single-vent vans like the ice cream wagon. The HO versions are instead depicted as double-vent vans. * Oliver, Rosie and Paxton are the only HO locomotives to be based purely on their CGI renders. All other models, including those with CGI faces, borrow elements from the television series models. * Oliver's model lacks the tank front handrails. * Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Oliver, Rosie and Paxton are so far the only engines in the HO scale range to have CGI-styled faces. * Diesel's model was used as the basis for 'Arry, Bert and Paxton, possibly due to all of them being BR Class 08 shunters. * Paxton is the first CGI character to be introduced into the Bachmann range for HO Scale. ** Winston is the first CGI character to be introduced into the Bachmann range for Large Scale. * Currently, Thomas, James, Diesel and Rosie are the only HO scale engines with more than one variant. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. ** The roofs are attached and have plastic frames and rectangles attached underneath them to resemble windows unlike the Large Scale models that have unattached roofs. Emily's coaches and the Christmas coaches have similar features. ** Clarabel is missing her guard's compartment. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coaches repainted. * S.C. Ruffey's HO and large scale models both had a face that was not used in the television series on-screen. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is currently the only character to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. ** In addition, he is also the first character that was first made in Large Scale, unlike the other characters who were all first made in HO scale and then made again into large scale. * The human figures were originally marketed as HO scale, but have been relabelled large scale since the introduction of said range due to being too large. * The Sodor scenery accessories are recycled models from Bachmann's Plasticville line. * The HO models of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Emily's coaches made a cameo appearance in the 2015 film Ant-Man. ** In close-up shots, the large scale Thomas is used (albeit with the face altered to resemble the HO one for consistency). * Percy's large scale prototype had a green coal bunker. * Most wagons throughout the Bachmann range are reused molds of wagons made in the Bachmann Branch Line and Mainline Model Railways ranges, albeit with the detail reduced. The Narrow Gauge rolling stock also seems to be based on Peco 009 gauge rolling stock, but without brake pipes. * The blue narrow gauge van has the letters "SR" painted on the side which stand for "Skarloey Railway" while the red van does not. Interestingly enough, the large scale Brake Van similarly has the letters "NW" for "North Western". * The narrow gauge van's roofs were most likely originally painted grey, but were later changed to white as evidenced by the fact that the underside of the roofs is painted grey and visibly painted white on top afterward. This change is also likely since the roofs are slightly darker than the Peco models' roofs as a result of being repainted. * Bachmann models were used as references for the Percy, James, Gordon and Emily replicas at Thomas Land US. * Skarloey is the first locomotive model in the range to not have moving eyes and the first HO scale tank engine with an open cab. * The Thomas Deluxe Whistle and Chuff set is similar to the Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set. * The Trackside Station resembles the fourth series Glennock station building, but without the canopy. * 'Arry's HO model has more stubble than Bert, instead of the other way around. * Thomas and James' G Scale models are featured in the I Love Toy Trains DVD "Ticket to Ride", in which they are operated by Dave Simkowski. * Unlike the red version of the mail coach, the green version does not have its CGI mail emblems nor 'Sodor Mail' written in white. In fact, the green mail coach seems to be a "freelance" model as there was never a green mail coach in the television series. * Spencer's prototype had differently shaped eyebrows and did not have his whistle, buffers, coupling hook or lamp irons. * Packaged Bachmann models of Skarloey and Rheneas are on display at the Narrow Gauge Railway Museum in Tywyn. * In the Large Scale range, all the locomotives have their CGI faces. However, Annie, Clarabel, and the two Troublesome Trucks retain their model series faces. * The G scale models are larger than the Gauge 1 Model Series models. * Thomas and Percy's HO models were recycled as different models with the same molds in the Bachmann Junior range. Thomas' model was repainted into engines such as 2005, Billy and Stuart. Percy's model was repainted into GWR locomotives and Greg. * Contrary to popular belief and what is often stated, the range is actually OO scale; this is due to the amount of stock reused from OO toolings. The HO label is only included for the fact they are predominantly sold in HO standard countries. Likewise, the narrow gauge range is in OO9 gauge. * Gordon's express coaches were the first Bachmann Thomas products to be reintroduced following their discontinuation. In addition, these coaches were given a yellow stripe to match their CGI counterparts. * The Red Rosie's window and cylinder lining are silver instead of light grey. She also lacks her rivets. * An HO Scale model of Thomas, along with faceless versions of Annie and Clarabel, was used in "High Noon-ish", the third episode of the fourth season of the American detective comedy-drama series Psych. * Rusty's model is half the size of his Model Series counterpart; this was probably done to make him in scale with his basis Midlander, which also makes his scale match both the Railway Series illustrations and his CGI render. * The PDF version of Toby's blueprints incorrectly labeled him as "Toby the Big Express Engine".https://www.bachmanntrains.com/home-usa/dwg/dwgs/HTL47_IS001.PDF This was obviously intended for Gordon's blueprints. * The UK releases of the HO scale engines contain several differences to the standard US models: ** The lamp irons and coupling hooks on all the engines are thicker to comply with UK safety standards (the minimum age was lowered from 8+ to 3+). ** Thomas' coupling hook on his standard model is painted black and his eyebrows are noticeably larger. ** Thomas' eyebrows have been enlarged. * When the N scale Thomas and Percy models were revealed at --------, their faces had been switched around. External links * Bachmann Trains * Bachmann Trains Parts * Facebook page * Twitter account * YouTube channel de:Bachmann es:Bachmann pl:Bachmann Category:Merchandise Category:Electric trains